


Hesitation

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Harry’s relationship issues. (Sequel to Paradigm Shift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightfans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twilightfans).



> Written for Twilightfans, who is revealing herself to be quite the loyal reviewer and, as such, deserves a gift. I hope she enjoys this one. There’s not actual shagging, hun, but, well; there’s hints. -___-

Severus Snape snapped on a September’s Saturday, shortly after school began.

Harry had never really left Hogwarts, despite the fact that he spent his week on the students’ residency in Auror Headquarters. On weekends, however, he came home to the Dungeons; to sensational snog-sessions on Fridays, languid ones on Saturdays and despondent, almost tear-stained ones on Sunday nights, just before Harry returned to London. Sadly, there was something sorely missing on such sessions: shagging; sweet, solid, staggering shagging.

Harry’s clothes, his posture and behaviour, outside duty, were becoming more and more delicate; beautiful, graceful, just like Harry. He was becoming more confident, and stronger. Often, they went out for dinner, just so Severus could show him off.

On that day, Severus, for once, didn’t mind the media and didn’t bother staking his claim on Harry. He was too engrossed by the lace he could perceive through Harry’s button-down shirt. Harry was wearing the dark-green chemise Severus had bought for him, when he first started the courtship. His mind filled with fantasies, with desire, with thoughts of what it meant that Harry was wearing his gift. Maybe, _maybe_ , Severus would finally be able to claim his prize. Except, when they arrived home, Harry simply smiled at him and motioned to the guest bedroom.

 _No_ , Severus thought, and, _I want him_. It was why he caught Harry by the arm, backed him into the nearest wall and placed himself between Harry’s legs. He leaned forward, almost delirious with the need to kiss Harry but he needed permission and Harry needed to give it. “Harry.” His chest was weaving. He couldn’t look at Harry’s face, when he had no control over himself. He _wanted_ too much. Harry needed time. Why couldn’t Severus give it to him? Why did he have to fall short _again_?

“Finally!”

Severus’s head went up so fast he got a crick in his neck. He ignored it. Harry was flushed, eyes bright, skin feverish beneath Severus’s hands, and such longing in his expression that Severus’s heart ached. “What—Harry?”

“I thought you had changed your mind. You always stop when things start to get, you know, good.”

Severus allowed a small smile on his face. Explanations would have to be given later, but for now, he dropped his voice and whispered in Harry’s ear, “I assure you I haven’t. Shall I take your insecurities as consent?” He gleefully registered the shiver that went through Harry’s frame and the shaky nod against Severus’s neck, before running his hands down Harry’s arms, up is navel and chest, hooked them in the folds of Harry’s shirt, and _pulled_.

Buttons went flying everywhere, but Severus past caring. He fastened his mouth to Harry’s neck and sucked like the desperate man he was, trying to tug all Harry’s clothes at once without losing the taste of Harry’s skin and, when Harry was blissfully bared of everything except dark-green silk, he stopped. Harry looked at him in confusion, hands on Severus’s arse, frantically trying to tug him closer to his knickers-clad prick.

Severus smirked. Slowly, savouring the moment, he reached up to the lacy cleavage of Harry’s chemise, twisted it around, and tore it apart. Harry gasped. Severus’s felt his smirk broaden. “Indulge me,” he drawled, before leaning down.

After that, not many words were needed. And Harry came screaming. Twice.

 

~The End~


End file.
